Esclavo de amor
by sue-zoe
Summary: Iason ama a Riki con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra demostrárselo… desea poseerlo como nunca lo ha hecho, ansía que el impuro se entregue con la misma pasión y deseo que él ¡Que se entregue no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma!… así se vea en la necesidad de utilizar cualquier método para ello… por muy cruel y inhumano que parezca.


En aquella habitación oscura y sucia, el lánguido muchacho se encontraba desnudo y encadenado, sus tobillos comenzaban a sangrar por la presión del fierro en ellos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, ni siquiera podía vociferar maldición o queja alguna, la sed… la sed era insoportable.

- ¿Cómo estas Riki? – Preguntó con una voz airosa.

-¿Cómo… crees que… debería estar? – Espetó con enojo y con extrema dificultad.

- Sabes que podrías ahorrarte todo éste sufrimiento… pero es que eres tan necio…esto no terminará hasta que te entregues a mi – Intentó tocarle el rostro.

- ¡Yo nunca seré tuyo! ¡No por mi propia voluntad! – Le escupió Riki.

Iason le dirigió una mirada gélida, aquel chico de tan sólo veinte años era su mascota, su juguete…

- Puedo hacerte mío a la fuerza si así me apetece, puedo llenar esa boca insolente tuya de gemidos… violarte, puedo violarte Riki, las veces que sea y como siempre lo he hecho… pero no, ya no quiero eso Riki, ya no quiero poseerte sólo una vez o dos sin que lo desees, quiero que te entregues a mí por amor…

El mestizo levantó la cabeza que instantes antes había mantenido gacha.

- … Esto no es amor… - Replicó.

El Blondy se acercó lo suficiente para mantener la atención del moreno en el látigo que traía en una mano.

- Te he dejado sin comer ni beber nada y aún así te sigues rehusando – Le tomó del mentón con la punta del objeto – Si mañana continuas tan majadero te azotaré… y si aún así continuas negándote, mandaré a que manipulen tus recuerdos y te convertiré en un manso sirviente sexual.

- Puedes… hacer lo que quieras… puedes azotarme, humillarme y hasta tomarme a la fuerza… pero jamás me entregaré por gusto hacía ti…

Por más fuerte que Iason fuera, las palabras de Riki parecían hacer estragos cada vez que le escuchaba. Anteriormente no le había importado forzarlo, de hecho lo venía haciendo desde que lo tenía bajo su poder hacía ya un par de años, podía lograr que se masturbase con una sola orden e inclusive era capaz de cosas más siniestras… pero por alguna razón su corazón le exigía algo más que simple placer físico, para Iason Mink ya no era suficiente con poseer su cuerpo, ahora deseaba con enorme ansiedad su corazón… deseaba tener una unión espiritual con Riki… pero esto no se lograría si el obstinado mestizo no sentía lo mismo, y al darse cuenta de que lo único que los unía era el vinculo de" amo" y "mascota" se sentía más desdichado.

¿Cómo hacer para que Riki le amase? Para el androide toda esta carga a la que llamaban sentimientos era algo nuevo, que no comprendía y le mortificaba.

Quería llenarlo de mimos y lujos, ubicarlo ya no como mascota del Blondy más influyente de toda Tanagura, no… quería que fuera conocido como su pareja, así Júpiter le mandase a lavar el cerebro al día siguiente. Al rubio no le importaba que su dicha le durara tan poco tiempo, sólo anhelaba con fervor que Riki lo amase y aunque fuese un instante, un segundo… sonriera para él.

Pero lo que pedía Riki no eran joyas, posición social, ni mucho menos… lo que quería, Iason no podía dárselo por nada del mundo: Su libertad. Ello conllevaría al ojiazul a un sufrimiento tremendo que no esperaba experimentar.

Sentía amargura, todo el mundo estaba en su contra, inclusive su mejor amigo Raoul trataba inútilmente de cambiarle de opinión. No quería ser el encargado de manipular los recuerdos del Blondy, esperaba que ese deseo suyo se esfumase tan rápido como había llegado.

- ¿Por qué… por qué de todos los hombres del mundo tuve que ser yo?

Preguntaba Riki una y otra vez cuando el miembro de la elite lo visitaba en su celda, o cuando le mandaba a traer hasta el aposento del mismo.

- Hay tantos que matarían por ser tu mascota Iason… - El mestizo se encontraba claramente cansado y aterrado – Ya déjame ir… ya pasó el tiempo para mí… no puedo seguir así…

- Sigues así porque es lo que consigues con tu actitud altanera – El rubio hablaba en un tono de voz apacible - Podrías estar en mi cama, cubierto por todo mi amor Riki – Se aproximó a él y le tomó el rostro, el pelicorto trató de apartar la cara – Muéstrame tus tobillos.

Riki se mantuvo quieto mientras Iason se agachaba y examinaba la piel que se encontraba en carne viva.

- Estas sangrando… ¿No ves cuanto me haces sufrir con esto Riki? – Le afiló la mirada – Yo… quiero besar tus llagas… arrodillarme… estar a tus pies…

- ¡Basta!

Riki trató de apartarlo de sus pies, pero no tenía energía para ello.

- No te humilles así… ¿Dónde ha quedado tu supuesto orgullo de Blondy? – Le arrojó con un sentimiento cercano al repudio.

- Eres tú Riki. Tú haces que un Blondy se rebaje a la categoría de un simple sexaraide – De nuevo se acercaba y trataba de tocarlo, con sumo cuidado – Te deseo y mucho… eres… adorable, tan lindo y tierno… - Se levantó y fue acariciando suavemente el demacrado rostro del chico – Eres mío, mío Riki, eres mi macho… como quisiera que te entregaras a mi… así… por tu voluntad…

- ¡Jamás!

Iason frunció el seño y levantó la mano, dispuesta a descargarla sobre el marchitado cuerpo del impuro, pero al ver que Riki cerraba los ojos dispuesto a recibir su castigo el rubio se detuvo.

- No puedo golpearte Riki… yo no quiero marcarte por otra cosa que no sean mis besos… - Trató de besarle – Si me amaras no me rechazarías.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no te amo! ¡No te amo! ¡¿Qué no lo oyes?! ¡¿Por qué te haces el que no entiende Iason?! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Cansado de esto!

El mestizo se tiró en el suelo, a llorar de la rabia.

- Riki… acepta mi amor… de esa forma todo esto terminará… para los dos.

Aceptar su amor, pero ¿A que precio? Si continuaba negándose podría por lo menos un día verse librado de las garras de Iason, sin embargo, si le entregaba su alma ya nunca sería libre, y aunque llegara el día en que el Blondy se cansara de él, nunca podría sacarlo de su corazón… no, por ningún motivo permitiría que el rubio le quitara lo único que le quedaba, sería celoso con ello, le había quitado todo lo demás: sus amigos, su autonomía, su pudor y hasta su dignidad… pero su corazón, no se lo entregaría… no así como así, no sin antes luchar por él.

Realmente y aunque no lo pareciese, Iason Mink amaba a Riki, sólo que no sabía como expresarlo, nunca había tenido semejante necesidad de posesión, sentía que si no tenía al impuro del Gettho a su lado ya no tenía caso vivir. Se había vuelto dependiente de él.

Júpiter estaba claramente preocupada por su hijo predilecto, mandaba a llamar al Blondy y en cada ocasión le daba la misma charla, en donde Iason le replicaba una y otra vez que era su vida privada, que no había de que preocuparse. En esos momentos, Júpiter se arrepentía de haber dotado a sus creaciones de cosas como el deseo, la pasión… de haberse enfocado tanto en hacerlos tan perfectos en todos los sentidos, ya que aquello parecía que llevaría a su favorito a la perdición.

A pesar de que su reputación se estuviera manchando poco a poco, al rubio nada le interesaba más que el mestizo y es que parecía que su mente hubiese sido reprogramada para pensar única y exclusivamente en él, lo ansiaba tanto, tanto… que de imaginarlo en los brazos de otro ser, hombre o mujer, lo descompensaba de sobremanera.

- Riki…

- … - Riki se encontraba recostado de una de las paredes, medio inconsciente.

- Mi Riki…

-…

Iason le acarició los cabellos.

- Seré paciente. Hasta que un día aceptes todo de mí… mis besos, mis caricias, mi leche… mi amor.

- …Guys… "per…dóname"

Iason quedó helado, su corazón se estrujó y su pecho le dolió como si algo se reventara en él. No aguantó más, tomó su látigo y descargó su ira contra el impuro.

- ¡Agh! – El pelicorto apretó los dientes.

- Esto me parte el corazón Riki ¿Qué no te da lastima que sufra por ti?

- ¡Ahg! – Cerró los ojos. Poco a poco fue cediendo – Guys…

El mestizo había mencionado de nuevo el nombre de su ex pareja instantes antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Riki!

El Blondy se arrojó al suelo, arropó al moreno entre sus brazos, lo besó y buscó formar un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para al menos engañarse a si mismo, que de aquella forma el mestizo no podría apartarse de él.

- Mi Riki – Introdujo su rostro sobre el hombro del muchacho – Lo… siento… perdóname Riki…

Muy a pesar de que el mestizo no le amara, Iason estaba decidido a quedarse a su lado, a entregarle su corazón… su todo…así su vida se le fuera en ello.

"_Guy… sin querer y a pesar de todo, me he enamorado de mi verdugo, de mi violador… del causante de todos mis males… ya no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda seguir fingiendo que lo detesto, no puedo engañarme así y temo que un día de estos termine envenenado por su amor … ¿Me perdonarás algún día Guy?... espero que si"_

***Fin


End file.
